Eternal Deprevation
by Juliemaggie
Summary: Ten years ago, Renesmee disappeared without a trace from her family. Not many know where she is, not even herself, but they soon will - and have to fight with and for her. AU. Normal pairings. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That's the only sound there every has or ever will be, besides my breathing.

Oh, and the tray of food passed through a slot, three times a day, every day, being scraped along the concrete ground. Occasionally, I'm passed books, because I once screamed for days without stopping. The excruciating boredom of those days still haunted me, at least now I had a small selection of books. I don't remember learning to read... I just knew how to.

All my memories are of these four walls - the bed that gets replaced every few years pushed against the wall, with the door to the small bathroom on the wall opposite. The small, leaking pipe is at the end of my bed - luckily it doesn't drip onto my bed though. Extra luckily, the water flows out of a small hole in that corner, so the floor stays relatively clean except for over there. And, my books remain dry.

There is one tiny window, with two bars making it even smaller. I couldn't see out of it for years, but eventually, if I stood on my bed, I could see out into... a brick wall. About a foot away from my room. It just let in some light, and that was it.

My life is exceptionally simple - to the point I had to wonder if maybe I was some kind of prisoner? How long was my sentence though? What was my crime? I'd read a little bit about prisons, and this seemed almost identical to one. Maybe I was just crazy though - no, paranoid. That's the correct word!

Two sets of clothes are abruptly shoved through the slot in my door, the slot being shut before I can see more than the blinding light. I change into one set and put the other on top of my pile of books, then take both sets that I'd just started to grow out of and placed them by the door.

Taking four steps back, I count to ten. When I reach ten, the clothes are swapped for two new books - I don't remember when this became a thing that I did with whomever provided me with these books but... well, it made me a little happy. Made me think there was someone with fairness behind the big metal door that kept the world from me. Made me rationalise that, maybe it's fair that I'm being kept here.

A few days later, there was a knock on the door - two to be exact.

Placing down my algebra books - girl with loads of time gotta have a time consuming hobby - I stood in front of the door, but stayed two steps back from it.

"Hello?" My voice was very small, and very unused. A book on psychology had taught me that talking aloud was normal, but that many considered it a sign of something mentally wrong and so it was not highly advised to do.

A high pitched creaking sound pierced my ears, making me clutch at one ear and curl inwards a little. Then, bright light filled the room with a magnitude my darkness-adjusted eyes just could not handle.

My ass hurt bad as I fell down upon it, one hand up in the air trying to block the light while my other continued a vain attempt to protect my ear. Voices surrounded me, but I couldn't hear or see anything.

Pain flooded my arms as I was roughly hauled to my feet by a grip so tight my bones almost creaked, and I was dragged from my room, my only home, without any words to me that I could make out.

In a rush, I'm taken through several well lit corridors and tunnels. Eventually, we come to a stop before two elaborately decorated doors which are shut tight before us. Then I'm being released, and the doors slowly open. Distantly, I hear excited chatter behind me but ignore it once the doors open enough to reveal a vampire girl with bright red eyes smiling at me.

Oh yeah, I knew what I was. Like being able to read, I always knew I was a half vampire. Just like how I knew my name. Other than that, the only clear memories I had were of a giggling voice - I always presumed my own - around me as I ran through a forest somewhere.

The girl unnecessarily clears her throat, the strides forward and gently takes my hand - as though I were the child and not five inches taller than her. "Come along with me, please."

Sweet, like sugar, but with a sour undercoating of sewage water.

Behind the elaborate doors was another corridor (much wider than the others), covered end to end with painting after painting - with the occasional statue or head busk.

Honestly, it was rather daunting and I was awestruck - likely, if not for the small hand rather gently pulling me along, I could have stayed happily in that corridor for days just to enjoy the art fully.

At the end of the corridor are doors even bigger and more ornate than the previous - and they're gently opened by some invisible force as we near them. Three thrones on a pedestal, with three steps leading up to them, was revealed slowly to me as the doors opened soundlessly. Maybe they had some kind of buffer to keep them silent?

As we approach, I realise that the thrones actually have a man in each of them - a vampire to be exact. They look old, and I recognise them from the old paintings in the corridor I had just been nearly dragged through. The clothes were of a very old style - I idly wondered if they had turned a tailor into a vampire hundreds of years ago just so as to keep his mastery of those clothes alive.

The one in the middle greets me with a smile, and waves his arm. The others stare around, appearing to be rather bored.

The girl that lead me through releases my hand gently, and walks steadily over to a rather short and foreboding vampire. They were very similar - perhaps siblings?

"Greetings to you, Renesmee." The voice snapped my attention to one of the bored looking pair - the one with the darker, messed up hair. My name being said aloud felt strange, and almost seemed to stir up some memories within me - but they were gone before I could get them within my grasp.

Not knowing what to say in these situations - what do you say to royals? - I simply inclined my head a little.

"We trust you have been taken well care of." The middle king spoke. "Ten years is but a blink of an eye for us - we apologise if it seemed a rather long wait to you. Together we agreed we'd prefer our first meeting with you to be when you're full grown, and able to understand."

Looking down, I considered this. It seemed... quite logical. As a child, I had been scatterbrained, prone to trying to run away and really rather feral. Growing up really does change you.

Nodding, I looked back up to meet his dulling red eyes. "I understand."

A sweet grin stretched across his face. "Lovely, now I do believe it is time for dinner. I hope any questions you may have can wait until after." The voices of many human admiring the artwork outside reached my ears then. So, my hearing is inferior to a full vampires. Intriguing.

Nodding again, I moved to the side just in time to see a large group of humans being herded gently into the room, excited chatter the only noise in the room. They were lambs being guided to the slaughter - completely unwitting.

The middle king clapped his hands loudly, and the chatter ceased. "Welcome!"

A sweet grin crossed his features again, and then he seemed to fly towards a human and begin to eat.

Pandemonium ensued, and I allowed my instinct to join in.

One thing banged at the back of my mind though - he grinned the same grin just before getting his meal, as he had just after I agreed to hear out my captors.

* * *

**This is a complete re-write of my old story, Forever alone. If you'd like to read that and compare, I'd love to hear opinions on the differences. **

**There will be one big change - the addition of my adaptions of the characters Nettie and Lucy from my story, 'Together We Stand, Apart They Burn'. You don't need to read this story but it will help to better understand the two characters. They are the only carry over from that story. The plot will also change, probably. I don't want two identical stories - that would be breaking the rules, if I remember correctly.**

**Til next time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood flowed smoothly into my mouth, filling my body with my victim's life energy. It revived every cell in my body like nothing else I've ever eaten before. My heart rate increased, and I could feel my brown eyes changing to a redder, possibly rusty shade.

Personally, I'd never much favoured my brown eyes - and compared them to the mud my books described as a mixture of water and earth. Two elements swirling and mixing together to create something unique, just like my heritage. In both cases, no matter how unique, it didn't mean I had to like it.

Perhaps I'd prefer whatever eye colour I get after feeding on humans, I idly wondered as I continued to join the other vampires in the feast. When a sloshing, full feeling became apparent within my stomach, I slunk back from the mayhem. I didn't watch, I couldn't bring myself to see how expertly they fed compared to my amateur attempts.

With a cringing sigh, I realised I hadn't even asked permission to eat their food! They hadn't tried to stop me though.

I allowed my gaze to roam around, eventually settling upon the first king to properly greet me, albeit while remaining rather dull. Just as before, he appeared bored - as if he'd prefer to be almost anywhere else. If it weren't for a tiny bit of blood on his cheek, I would've just assumed he hadn't moved at all.

Soon after my musings, everyone had returned to their previous positions, and other vampires entered. Some cleaned the bodies that were still messy, others piled the clean bodies up, the rest began removing them from the throne room.

The sound of a small heartbeat close to me reached my ears then. It wasn't mine, it was too slow and too weak. I followed my nose and ears until my eyes spotted a little girl, a bleeding cut on her arm from someone's teeth, cowering and crying silently into her hand. She was almost well hidden under the body of a woman.

Pulling her out, she let off a terrified shriek. I felt nothing as I hauled her before the three kings; I was fully embracing my vampire side. The human within me, thus far, seemed so weak and feeble. Being inferior to everyone else in the room made me feel a strange itch.

The middle king smiled and expertly killed the girl, draining her blood quickly. "Thank you, Renesmee."

Remaining where I was, I watched as he returned to his throne. I linked my hands behind my back so it was easier to look up at him.

The sickly sweet grin featured upon his impeccably clean face again. "I'm afraid that dinner interrupted our introductions. My name is Aro," He said his name slowly, as if it was hard to pronounce or remember. Or maybe he believed I had a poor grip upon language - having only spoken two words since leaving my room. "This is Caius, and Marcus." He gestured to each with a gesture of his hand.

Marcus was the gloomy one, and Caius I decided look more uninterested than bored. He simply would rather be anywhere else - or so he wanted to appear.

"Have you any questions for us, child? Please, feel confident to speak any question on your mind." Just a smile was on his face this time, but had the same sickly sweet look to it.

For a short while, I pondered the question; forcing my brain to process as a vampire would. I need to examine every angle, and make sure I didn't miss the chance to ask something of importance. I may not get another chance like this.

It took me far long than a true vampire would've taken, but I finally had my questions. "I have five questions - your answers may cause me to ask more. Is that allowable?"

Rather than give a clear answer, Aro just smiled and inclined his head forward only just enough to be considered a nod.

"Why am I here? Not here before you, but here within your service." That didn't sound right - I meant something else, but I didn't know the correct word.

However, Aro seemed to understand my meaning. "Ten years ago, you were reported to be wandering the forests of the Amazon - all lost and confused. When some of my Guard got there, you were in hysterics. Complete mania. Continuously just crying the words 'they have abandoned me to die'." Each word was perfectly enunciated in an exact replica of my voice as a child. It was... rather disturbing. "Honestly, the report alone gave me chills, but seeing you so manic at the time caused us to act rather rashly. My dear friend, Nettie, has the power to manipulate memories - her strongest being to completely remove the memories of a person or several people from within a subjects mind. Myself, I am able to hear all the memories and thoughts a person has ever experienced with just a single touch." He grinned to himself then - this was clearly something he was delightfully proud of. "Both of us saw to you, and I'm afraid we had to remove the memories of your entire family from your mind before you eventually became lucid. We then agreed it'd be wise to wait for you to mature before allowing you freedom."

Swallowing, I attempted to fully digest all this information. It explained why I knew things, but couldn't remember where I knew them from. Aro's story was a strange out, but seemed to be the truth... he has no reason to lie, right?

"Then... who are my parents? And how am I only a half vampire?" Those questions had been in my mind for as long as I could clearly remember - evidently ever since I'd had them removed from my own mind.

"Careful there Renesmee, that counts as two of your original five." Caius, the blonde, finally speak. He was a strange smile to his face - it is slightly crooked and twisted. A smirk?

"I'm aware," I speak directly to him, meeting his smug gaze. "That two fish can be killed with one stone, surely you, a superior vampire, can answer two simple questions in one reply?"

The blonde made a face as if he just had rotten fish shoved down his throat, shuffled in his throne a little then waved me off with a huff. I allowed myself to copy his previous smirk with one of my own.

Aro spoke then as if nothing had transpired between the blonde and myself. "Your parents are Isabella and Edward Cullen. You were conceived while Isabella was still human, and caused rather a stir within the supernatural world after your birth. Many were willing to fight for you, at one point."

That was to leading me into questioning about my birth. I refused the bait, and just nodded. "Am I a prisoner here?"

"No," A bored gravely voice answered from Marcus, the one who was seeming the most trustworthy at the moment. "You could have left at anytime, with just a polite request. You just didn't know. That same rule still applies, except now you are aware of it." The older looking king drew in a slow, deep breath. "Now, may I request to hear your last question?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, may I request to hear your last question?"

Slowly, I nodded. "What do you want with me?"

Gracefully and soundlessly, Aro stood. Travelling down the steps from the podium at human speed, his regality was undeniable. "We would invite you to join our guard. Your species is new to us, relatively speaking; even as a child, you were almost entirely unique and remain more so to this day." There was some prideful glint to his eyes at that, but I could discern what it meant. "Personally, I would enjoy to see you excel - and study to see if your physical body can improve as a human's does over time. A vampire is relatively limited - we all average out to a similar level of strength and ability, and never improve physically after our change. You, my dear, may be able to change due to your human side. I'd like you to be... an experiment, and also to join our guard. I can see you individually and you as your new species being very useful to us."

So, my human side is viewed as a strength to him? The half of me I'd shunned and pushed aside not moments ago. That was not what I had been expecting.

Aro returned to his throne then, leaving me curious as to why he ever left it. Proximity to entice integrity?

"I suspect, Aro." Marcus' voice suddenly sounded and Aro's head snapped in his direction.

"What, dear brother?" Aro asked with his sickly grin. It was beginning to look almost plastic.

Marcus heaved another breath. "Ties to her family are still present - perhaps it would be a good idea to allow Renesmee to meet her family? Surely, we would all like to know how she came to be abandoned, wouldn't you agree so, Caius?"

The blonde suddenly straightened up now that the limelight was on him. "That is a matter for the girl, I have no opinion of it." He looked away with a scowl - I was gathering a feeling within that suggested he didn't like me much.

Clearly my throat, I took that opportunity to speak. "I appreciate your offer for me to join your guard, but I would also appreciate a chance to meet the family that abandoned me, if that would be so permitted?"

Aro looked... flustered, like a bird that had had its feathers ruffled. One brother against him, I against him and the other brother on neither side.

Wait, when did I gain the assumption they were brothers? They look nothing alike.

After an unnecessary clearing of his throat, Aro finally spoke. "That is allowable. I would suggest you stay here tonight, Jane can help you get quickly settled into a room. Allow you to freshen up and get a short idea of what life within the guard could be like."

And just that happened.

* * *

After being lead by the girl before - Jane -through another series of corridors, there was one long hallway with many doors on either side.

Jane suggested I not try to think about why vampire need bedrooms.

Walking past them all until the very end, I noticed each door had names on written on a plaque. The last door held my name in shiny black metal - but I just didn't question it.

"I'll be back in about two hours for you - Aro wants you to accompany Alec and I on patrol duty around the city. The bathroom is through that door, and the clothes you'll need to wear are in the wardrobe." Jane smiled, though it was very small, then left while closing the door behind her quietly.

At first, I didn't know what to do, and just looked around the room. It was dark, with the furniture and the walls all stained dark red. Hopefully not stained with blood - that's a step too far.

With slight hesitation, I entered the bathroom. It was all a very pale shade of red - almost pink. I turned the hot tap of the bathtub all the way, and looked across the wide collection of bottles and jars that were perfectly placed on the shelves. I just focused on the ones that I knew what they were, and chose the nicest smelling ones.

With the bath full, I set about with the difficult task of maintaining my hair. It wasn't curly, but wasn't straight either. And it was extremely long, and thick. Honestly, completely ridiculous - it reached the floor! I was never given anything to cut it with though, so it just grew and grew.

I made sure it was all clean, the shampoo working some strange magic on it. Then used a conditioner and a jar that said it would help tame curls. The weight of the hair was too much for proper curls, but still frizzed up or went plain silly if I wasn't careful.

When done, I tied my hair up in a big braided knot on my head, made sure I was all clean, then set about finding a way to get my hair dry.

There was a machine on the wall that said it was for drying hands, and made loud noises when I used it, but dried my hair eventually.

I didn't know how long it had been, so I quickly put on the clothes they wanted me to. Black dress, black boots, black cape. Black, black, black. Probably so you can't see any blood stains.

Then came time for my hair. It took an age, but I got it brushed and braided out the way just in time for a small, quiet knock on the - my - door.

"Renesmee, you ready?" It wasn't Jane, it was a male voice. Not very deep, but definitely a man. I bit my lower lip, checked my braids were smooth, then opened my door to the man that looked like a male version of Jane, but just slightly taller.

I had to clear my throat for some reason. "Yep, ready."

* * *

**I don't much like this chapter, there's not much point to it. It is important, of course, but meh. Will post next chapter in about 6 hours. The whole thing about her hair is needed, I promise, not just a rant lol. Also, thanks to everyone that's favourited or followed *insert heart here***


End file.
